seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 12
Both Tack and Brog stood where they were. Both were waiting for the other to lose one's guard. Brog was holding his sword, but it was still in the hilt. It should take Brog 0.1 second to slash a normal human being in half, with his sword still in the hilt. Tack was preparing himself in a boxing position. He could punch Brog right now at full speed with 0.1 second. So they were at a standstill. Both knew the other was strong, stronger then many others they ever met. But they were going to fight any second. So one of them decided to break the standstill. "Gomu Gomu no... BAM VOLLY" Tack used his full speed to send punches at Brog. They looked like multiple punches, but he still had two arms. The punches reached Brog, but Brog dodged all the punches. He was suddenly behind Tack, and sent a slash at his hip. Tack was just as fast, jumping to dodge the attack, and sent a stomp at Brog's face. Brog ducked, to dodge the attack, barley missing 1 inch. Brog jumped up, with his sword slashing at Tack's face. Tack used his power to force his head back, and thus, was not decapitated. The two fell, and were still standing. Looking at the other. Tack was the first to speak. "Wow... I thought I would die a few times. You are tough." Despite Brogs hatred of Pirates, he gave credit where credit was due. "Most pirates never saw me attack them twice. You did 2 times and you are still smiling." Both Tack and Brog stood standing for another second. Waiting for the other, or themselves, to break the concentration. - "ZOZO!" Beta was in the cell rooms, looking for Zozo. He had no idea what Zozo looked like, but at least he should try looking for him. He walked down the cell rooms, when a marine came running at him with a saber. "Looks like I'm in the right place." Beta sent an uppercut that struck the marine right in the jaw, and the marine fainted. Beta kept on walking, when he found the cell of... A monkey. It was unconscious, was wearing clothes, and looked almost human. It was defiantly strange. "I think I found Zozo." - Zozo felt shaking, and looked up. He always wanted to be waked up by a beautiful women. He saw a huge dude waking him up. Prison is hell. "AHH! DON'T HURT ME!" "Don't worry! I've come to save you. I'm Captain Beta." Zozo heard the captain, and immediately thought he was a marine who saw him dragged in here. So even the high rank marines felt bad forcing some kid into cells with pirate for some minor vandalism. "Oh thank god, you came to save me!" "Yeah. Your captain Tack didn't tell me what you looked like, but I saw a strange person, and knew he would have wanted something like you... No offense." Tack. Captain. Their is only one explanation. This guy isn't a marine. He is a pirate. "SAVE ME!" - "Zozo?" Tack heard the scream, and almost craned his head to the direction. Brog used it to kill Tack. Brog sprinted at full force, slashing Tack with the full force of his blade. At this direction, and the speed... He was going to hit the neck. Tack however, punched him without even looking. With the speed of Brog, and Tack's punch sending him to a full stop... It would hurt Brog. Broken nose hurt. Brog was nearly sent flying, but he stopped himself by using his sword to stab the ground, to hold himself. Brog looked at the boy, and felt hatred, and almost respect. He was able to hit him with an attack. He was going to raise his blade, and attack, until he heard the air made a hack sound, he ducked. From where his head was, for a second, was a girl with two blades. - Tack saw Fea literally jump into the fight. She jumped at Brog, and almost decapitated him. She fell on the floor, and started to roll. At her speed, she got up, and looked at the two. Tack was rather happy to see Fea. "FEA! You came to help." "No." Fea sprinted toward Tack, and tried to slice Tacks nose off. Tack jumped back, and saw Fea use her other sword to parry a slash from Brog, and the two seemed equal. Fea used her second sword to slash Brog's ear off, but Brog kicked her leg. When Fea fell, she dropped, and rolled away. When she stood, the 3 fighters were far away from each other. Fea was the first to speak. "I did not come to save you. I have wanted to fight you since I was offered 70 million to kill you. Now, when I heard we were going here to fight this marine, I decided to follow you, and fight you both. Now I can. Please, don't hold back. I won't." Tack looked at both of his armed opponents, and smiled. He started to chuckle, and looked at the 2. "Okay Fea. I'll kick your ass. Just to convince you to join my crew." The three prepared fighting positions, and were ready to jump when the first one broke position. Brog was the last to say something "This got more complicated now." Back Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc